Sleep Well?
by VampireDA3
Summary: Friends are a precious thing, specially those who know just how bad you need someone there with you. Pepper offers Tony a bit of comfort in the night.


**Disclaimer: I don't own them! 'nough said.**

_Timeline is between the first Iron Man and the second. I know that's kind of old, but so is this. I found the document collecting dust in my external hard drive so I pulled it up and added a bit more to it. Just something kind of cutesy between Tony and Pepper. Hope you enjoy!_

Darkness had long since settled over the Stark mansion, everywhere but the workshop that is. The music still blared as an exhausted Tony Stark worked feverously at the damaged suit or whatever else happened to be within reach. Red Bull cans litter the floor, occasionally to be kicked aside by the sleep deprived inventor. Sleep was a hindrance. Something for the weak. It slowed down his work. …It only brought nightmares. Tony sighed and dropped his forehead against the cold metal of the table. No matter how hard he tried to keep busy exhaustion made his vision blurry and his fingers numb. Dark circles had formed under his eyes to the point Pepper had taken to covering them with makeup before he had to be in front of a camera.

With a groan Tony sat up and stretched his aching muscles before trudging for the stairs. He was going to fall asleep if he wanted to or not and he'd rather it not be on the stool to fall off in the floor later. Mostly just cause he knew it worried Pepper. Oh how he wished he could get her to stay. Just having her close prevented the nightmares from creeping in. Heaving a sigh he stripped off his grease covered clothes as he turned down the hall to his room. He'd shower when he didn't have to worry about drowning himself or falling and breaking his neck. All he wanted now was satin sheets, a small redhead to hold, and peaceful sleep.

Tony stopped suddenly when his gaze landed on the oversized bed. Something was already there before him. The bright red caught his attention even in the dimly lit room. Walking over to the bed he carefully set down on the side of the bed, fearful of disturbing this strange sight in his bed. Hesitatingly he reached out and barely brushed his fingertips against the soft fur covering the ear of the nearly three foot tall teddy bear that had been leaned back against his pillows. A small card was hanging from a gold ribbon around the bear's neck. Tony untied the ribbon and held the card under the glow of the arc reactor.

_Sleep well, Tony._

_~Pepper_

Tony smiled as he read the words and wondered when she had snuck up here with the bear without him noticing. After placing the card on the nightstand Tony stretched out and gathered the teddy bear to him. A new surprise suddenly hit his nose. The bear smelled like Pepper, she had sprayed her perfume on it. He would have cried if sleep hadn't claimed him so quickly with the bear clutched tightly in his arms.

Pepper had given Jarvis orders not to wake Tony before noon. He didn't have any important meetings and he needed the sleep more than anything else. Pepper set the burger king bag on the coffee table before making her way upstairs to wake her boss since it was nearly noon now. If the night went the way they usually do at least he'd have his favorite breakfast waiting on him. She eased the door open and quietly walked over beside the bed. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. Curled up with the bear hugged to his chest Tony looked every bit like a little boy. She was going to regret waking him up.

A slight sigh escaped him when a warm, soft hand gently shook his shoulder.

"Tony. Tony it's noon, time to get up."

Tony only groaned and buried his face in the teddy bear's head.

"Come on, Tony. We've got files to go over."

"Ohkay…I'm up."

"Sleep well?"

"Yes."

Pepper turned and walked back toward the door.

"Fifteen minutes and if you're not downstairs by then I will come back up here and roll you out of the bed."

'Hey, Potts."

Pepper stopped and turned back to look at him, now sitting up on the side of the bed with the bear still cradled in his arms.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

She didn't have to ask what he was thanking her for. It was obvious enough with him still holding onto the bear. She smiled and nodded slightly.

"You're welcome, Tony."

With that she pulled the door shut to let him get dressed in something besides just his boxers.

No matter how quiet he tried to step she always knew he was coming, an advantage to having worked for the same person on such a personal level for so many years she supposed. Looking up from her blackberry at him descending the last few steps she launched into business mode, more to distract herself from the haunted look in his eyes than to get him on track.

"Since you don't have any meetings today it would be the perfect time to look into—"

She was cut off as he suddenly pulled her into a hug. Panic flashed through her mind. Never get intimate with the boss. Never. Realization pushed the panic aside and she wrapped her arms around him to return the embrace. Comfort was what he needed. Isn't that what she had tried to do with the teddy bear after all? He wasn't just the spoiled lonely child anymore. Tony was taking the world on his shoulders and she'd never been more proud of him. Not that she'd tell him that, best not to stroke the ego….yet. Save it for a day she needed to cheer him up.

When he pulled back his usual playful grin was in place.

"So, I'm going to assume you were meaning that winery? I swear, I do believe that's more for you than it is me. Don't lie, I know you have a soft spot for good wine!"

_A good wine and you. _She thought to herself.

A small smile curled the corner of her lips.

"Maybe, but it's also one of the oldest wineries still functional."

His grin told her he had gotten her again. With a resigned sigh she picked up the Burger King sack and shoved in his hands.

"Fine, it's mostly for me. I like good wine and historical items or places."

He gave her that warm smile that always made her knees feel a little wobbly then set the crumpled sack aside.

"Let's go, we can get lunch on the way. My treat!"

Pepper only nodded and turned to head out the door. The longer the Iron Man business went on the harder it got to resist him. More and more of the man she'd always seen behind the arrogance and showmanship showed with each passing day.


End file.
